Di mi nombre
by angelsarima
Summary: Las palabras “te amo” nunca han sido compartidas entre nosotros y hasta estos dias satisfacemos nuestros deseos sin la necesidad de manifestar nuestros sentimientos. Pero al menos esta noche dame a entender que me quieres, que me necesitas y di mi nombre
1. Las palabras que deseo oir

Okey! Este es el primer fanfic en mi vida que publico. No tengo mucha experiecia pero capaz si, mucha imaginacion, asi que espero que sea de su agrado. El 6918 se ha vuelta una obsecion en mi vida diaria, y mucho mas el TYL!! Odio que haya terminado todo el arc y ya no volavmos a ver a ningun personaje asi D:!!

En un principio iba a ser un one-shoot, pero debido al exceso de mi iamginacion, siento que esta muy largo y por ello lo vuelvo un two-shoot.

De antemano, quiero agradecer con todo mi corazon a mi neechan, por el apoyo, la presion, la deseperacion y las ideas brindadas a mi fanfic. Sin ella este fanfic no hubiera sido publicado nunca!! Arigato!!!

Puede que hayan faltas ortografiacas, me disculpo por adelantado y por favor dejen reviews!!!

* * *

Las palabras que deseo oír

Mukuro POV

Las palabras "te amo" nunca han sido compartidas entre nosotros. Cada vez que lo deseamos simplemente nos ha bastado con buscarnos y gracias a la promesa que nos hicimos hasta estos días seguimos aprovechándonos

Satisfacemos nuestros deseos sin la necesidad de manifestar nuestros sentimientos…

Pero ya estoy cansado de ello

Han pasado 10 años desde que nos conocimos, 9 desde nuestra primera vez y 6 desde que hicimos dicha promesa. Y a lo largo de todos estos años nunca he escuchado de ti ni una palabra directa hacia mí. Ningún sentimiento manifestado, ninguna caricia de tu parte y mucho menos las palabras que tanto deseo oír de tus labios

Me engaño a mi mismo con tus gemidos, con tus murmuro y hasta con tus gritos. Pero aun en ellos no has llegado a decir mi nombre, ni una sola vez. Siempre soy Mukuro Rokudo para ti, antes y después de nuestros encuentros, pero durante cada momento intimo que compartimos a pesar de saber que soy solo Mukuro, nunca te he oído decirlo, mi nombre

Si tú no das el siguiente paso adelante no puedo prometerte que seguiremos con este maldito juego. Nos engañamos a nosotros mismos, creyendo que lo nuestro es solo sexo, que no hay ni siquiera cariño en nuestros momentos

Todos nuestros encuentros comienzan con peleas y enfrentamientos de entrenamiento, sin embargo la mayor parte de ellos terminan en la cama o en cualquier lugar íntimo que encontremos disponible. Ahora que lo pienso siempre que tu me buscas es por la excusa de pelear conmigo y lucir que tan fuerte te haces mientras mas entrenas. Nunca me he negado y siempre te he cumplido tus caprichos

Ahora es tu turno de cumplir los míos

Capaz sea la primera y la ultima vez que te lo pida, y a la vez si no soy capaz de lograrlo, la ultima vez que me veas

Esta noche saldré a buscarte. Esta noche te pediré o incluso te obligare a que grites mi nombre. Esta noche tu cuerpo quedara marcado de más de una manera, esta noche are que me muestres al verdadero Hibari

Quiero conocer, así como bien conozco tu cuerpo, tu ser. Que sientes hacia mí, que quieres de mí, que necesitas…de mí

Compláceme

Por esta noche muéstrame tu verdadero rostro cuando alcanzas el clímax, desmorónate ante mí y deja que tus defensas se desvanezcan. Dime lo que sientes entonces, dame a entender que me quieres, que me necesitas y por favor di mi nombre…

* * *

Hibari POV

Ya son 6 veces que lo hemos hecho en lo poco que va del año y 9 meses han pasado desde que siento que algo en mi ha cambiado

No tengo necesidad de compartir mis ideas y pensamientos contigo. No pienso ni hacerlo ya que lo nuestro no es nada…o si?

Todo es debido a la promesa, la promesa de complacernos y saciarnos del otro cuando lo deseamos en todo sentido, en toda forma. Mi satisfacción son nuestros enfrentamientos, pero acompañados de nuestros propios juegos. Y nuestro juego de sexo es el único que logra saciarme. Pero este no nos ha llevado a ningún camino hasta ahora, al menos a ti…

Por tu culpa, cuando voy a lugares similares a los de nuestros encuentros no soy capaz de sacarte de mi mente. Por tu culpa cuando veo a una pareja pasar me imagino a nosotros en su lugar. Y por si no podían ser peor las cosas, ahora incluso cada vez que veo una piña no puedo evitar hacerla pedazos sin importar donde y cuando, tu ya has de saber el porqué…

"Cabeza de piña"

Últimamente, todas las noches nos estamos encontrando, esta no ha de ser la excepción. Uno de los dos debe dar el siguiente paso. No esperes que sea yo. Deberías conformarte con ser el único que puede tocarme, que puede acariciarme, que puede poseerme. No pienso ofrecerte más

Cuando lo hacemos siento deseos, incluso ahora la necesidad de decir tu nombre, pero hasta ahora no lo he hecho. Si tanto deseas oírme decirlo, como me lo dice tu mirada, entonces dilo tu primero, las palabras que en nuestros labios están selladas

Hasta hace poco tenia mas que suficiente con nuestros encuentros, con tus caricias, con tu esencia en mi ser, pero sobre todo con tu mirada, aquella que solo era dirigida hacia mi. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado, tu has cambiado, tu rostro al alcanzar el clímax ya no manifiesta lo mismo que sentías antes. A través de el lograbas transmitirme lo que sentías, que me querías. Ahora ya no puedes mirarme de la misma forma

Las palabras "te amo", no quiero oírla de tus labios. Me conformo de que estas se transmitan de nuevo a través del contacto de nuestros cuerpos, como antes, de tu mirada, de tus caricias, del único gemido que siempre sueltas, como me llamas…no soy mas que Hibari para ti

No quiero ser yo quien rompa la promesa, pero se que no tardara en ocurrir aquello. Tu mirada me lo dice, estas cansado de mí. Tu cuerpo lo siente y lo transfiere al mío cuando me llenas. Ya no quieres que este juego continúe, ya no quieres que sea más un juego, quieres que sea algo más que eso

"Kyoya"

Otra vez termine soñando contigo, con que decías mi nombre, soltando al mismo tiempo las palabras que anhelo escuchar

Eres el único culpable de todos lo cambios que están surgiendo en mi. En mi cuerpo, en mis deseos, en mis sentimientos, en cosas que nunca antes había prestado importancia

Incluso en Hibird

"Muku, Muku….Mukuro"

Esta noche te morderé hasta la muerte…

* * *

Dependiendo de que tan buen recibimiento tenga lo continuo XD Mentira, solo quiero sentirme querida. Por favor no olviden de dejar reviews, de preferencia positivos!!! Acepto tambien criticas constructivas para modificar la continuacion que es lemon!! Pero si tienen alguna idea, me la podrian enviar en un mensaje privado? me gustaria que fuera una sopresa si llego a ponerla en practica!!

Siguiente capitulo: Lemon 100%!!!


	2. Mi nombre, tu mirada

A continuacion, el final de este two-shoot. Como dije en un principio, estaba destinado a ser un one-shoot, pero por sentir que me excedia en el lemon (io y mis ideas, imaginacion y mente pervetida excesiva) cambie la ideia original y mejore el lemon

Agradesco a todos los reviews que he recibido. No han sido muchos, pero para ser mi primer fanfic publicado creo que es bastante. Este fanfic en parte esta dedicado a mi neechan!! Ana chan te adoro!! Ya sea por tus ideas, tus locuras o tu gran mente pervetida igual que yo. Si no hubiera sido por tu apoyo y presion este fanfic no existiria y se quedaria vagando en mi mente. Y a ti tambien Acriss, gracias por el review y por el tiempo que te tomaste en leerlo pese a estar ocupada con la universidad. Te quiero mucho =D

Quiero agregar por ultimo, que el origen de este fanfic fue en dibujo. Un dia cualquiera estaba leyendo doujinshis de la pareja y de la nada comenze a dibujar...Se suponia que debia ser shonen ai y temino siendo un dibujo lemon D: A penas lo termine pienso publicarlo tambien en mi cuenta para quienes esten interesados en el origen de toda la idea

Ahora si, sin mas hacerlos leer esta parte(aunque dudo que muchos lo hagan XD), la segunda parte del fanfic!!!

Pueden q hallan algunas faltas ortograficas por favor, perdonar

* * *

Normal POV

Como todas las noches salen en busca del otro. Como cualquier otra no hay palabras de saludo y de frente comienza el enfrentamiento. Como la mayor parte de veces Mukuro lo vence, pero como muy pocas es Hibari quien toma el control sobre la posición y logra montarlo

Los besos y lamidas no se hacen esperar. Están desesperados, han pasado menos de 24 horas y han extrañado el sabor tan adictivo del otro como si hubieran pasado años. No tienen el suficiente autocontrol para detenerse, ni la menor intención de hacerlo. En aquel parque que tantos encuentros de peleas y sexo guarda, los dos amantes volverán a mostrarse de nuevo…esta vez una nueva cara

Entre besos por parte de Mukuro y mordidas en su cuello por parte de Hibari, ambos llegan a un lugar apartado del resto, al menos lo suficiente para hacer de aquel momento rápido y pasajero. Ninguno de los dos tiene la intención de dejar que sea así sin embargo. Ambos esperan poder escuchar al otro decir aquellas palabras que tanto anhelan. Ambos quieren que el otro gima su nombre

-Por que te detienes?- pregunta Hibari ante el paro repentino de la mano de Mukuro que hurgaba su camino en su pecho por debajo de su camisa

-Tu corazón…- comenta Mukuro cerrando sus ojos y oyendo sus latidos a través de su mano que se posiciono sobre el suyo- Kufufufufu- sonríe- Hoy estas mas nervioso que de costumbre Hibari- le susurra al oído

-No estas en posición para decirme aquello…- aprovecha la oportunidad de la distracción de su compañero para sigilosamente deslizar su mano hasta el miembro de Mukuro que todavía esta aprisionado en su pantalón y una vez frente a el lo toma en sus manos y sin previo aviso comienza a acariciarlo

-Hum!- gime sorprendido por la acción del otro- Hibari…-trata de detenerlo distrayéndolo con besos de nuevo pero parece no dar resultado

-Quiero oír mi nombre de tus labios- piensa Hibari mientras corresponde por una parte al beso y por otra, su mano sigue torturando a Mukuro a través de la ropa- Quien es el desesperado ahora- le dice mientras siente ganas de sonreírle en aquel momento de superioridad

Mukuro deja a Hibari disfrutar de su momento. Aquel juego cada vez se pone mas intenso

Mientras su miembro sigue siendo acariciado, Mukuro aprovecha para despojar a Hibari de su camisa, cosa que resulta difícil pues su boca esta bien ocupada en su cuello. Con dificultades lo logra, pero al mismo tiempo que culmina, comienza a apreciar la obra de arte que Hibari ha hecho con su polo. Sin haber podido controlar la adicción que Hibari tenia hacia el cuerpo, hacia la piel y la sangre de Mukuro; con su única mano disponible y sus dientes Hibari se ha encargado de hacer trisas su prenda

Ya tuvo más que suficiente con ello. Sin mucho esfuerzo detiene la mano de Hibari, que estaba logrando a paso lento pero seguro llevar su miembro cerca de un clímax. A pesar de los gestos y gemidos de frustración, llega a acorralar su cuerpo contra un árbol. Y una vez contra el vuelve a asaltarlo

Sus labios hacen contacto, sus lenguas se adentran desesperadas a la cavidad del otro en busca de tan adictivo sabor. Describir aquel beso ya no es posible, ya que este se ha tornado en una batalla, en una batalla de quien será quien gane el juego y domine al otro

-Muku…- suelta inconscientemente aquel gemido al separarse del beso. No tenía pensado decir su nombre, no quería hacerlo, no podía permitirse decirlo de nuevo

-Tan cerca…- piensa Mukuro recuperando la respiración mas rápido y esta vez asaltando con sus su boca su cuello- Tan cerca…quiero oírte decirlo- sigue pensando mientras ahora sus manos toman otro ritmo

De lo que se dedicaban a sujetar el cuello y la espalda de Hibari respectivamente pasan a acariciar su pecho. La lengua de Mukuro pronto les hace compañía, apropiándose de uno de sus pezones mientras cada una de sus manos ya tiene a cada uno en sus manos masajeando y pellizcándolos

Hibari no puede dejar de gemir, de querer gritar su nombre, su autocontrol en su cuerpo no le da más, pero en su mente, no dejara que el nombre de "Mukuro" salga de sus labios, no hasta oír el suyo del otro. Para distraerse de tales pensamientos, se concentra en sentir a Mukuro marcar su cuerpo, no puede evitar gemir ante aquel contacto tan placentero, pero tampoco puede dejarse llevar hasta perder la razón. Sus manos pasan a sujetar los hombros de Mukuro, en busca de inconscientemente mas contacto, mas seguridad. Su entrepierna no puede dejar de excitarse, y al mismo tiempo su miembro ya desea liberarse

-Sufi…Suficiente- logra soltar como queja entre gemidos

-Kufufufufu

Con esfuerzo pero sin resistencia logra separar a Mukuro lo suficiente de si para el tener suficiente espacio para pasar a desabrocharse su pantalón. Mukuro se dedica a observarlo. Son muy pocas ocasiones en las que tiene la oportunidad de contemplar a un Hibari en cierta forma sumiso y desesperado

A medio camino las manos de Mukuro lo detienen de su trayectoria y toman el control de lo que falta. Del desabrocho de su pantalón, sus manos pasan a tomar su cintura y de ahí su boca pasa a lamer de su pecho a su estomago, entre su ombligo, hasta donde comienza el pantalón ya abierto

-Deja de jugar conmigo- hablo mas tranquilo Hibari ya que aquella zona no es tan sensible

-Se lo que quieres- hablo Mukuro sin dejar de hacer su trabajo- Pero quiero que me lo digas- sonrío y mientras lamia la zona levanto la vista para verlo- Como quieres hacerlo?

La mirada que acaba de dedicarle Mukuro era idéntica a la que Hibari esperaba que le dedicara. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la había visto, desde que se la había dedicado. Ahora finalmente estaba entendiendo a donde quería llegar Mukuro con sus acciones y palabras… a su verdadero ser

-No podemos seguir mintiéndonos así…- pensaba Mukuro mientras podía ver el cambio de expresión por el que pasaba Hibari- Y quiero decírtelo… quiero que me lo digas…- fue su mensaje

Hibari sonrío. Si creía que se la iba a dar tan fácil estaba equivocado, el no era de los que rogaban o pedían por mas y con Mukuro no iba a ser la excepción

Aprovecho la única oportunidad que tuvo cuando Mukuro debilito su agarre sobre su cintura, se lanzo sobre el y su peso, logrando que perdiese el equilibrio, hizo que cayeran ambos echados al suelo, esta vez Hibari sobre Mukuro

-Mordiéndote hasta la muerte- contesto el con una leve sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro mientras se acomodaba sentándose a horcadas sobre la entrepierna del otro

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, ahora es Hibari quien asalta el cuerpo del otro. Al estar sentado a horcadas sus entrepiernas tienen mas contacto y entre ambos establecen un ritmo placentero para contrastar con perfección la pasión y lujuria. Además de ello, Hibari comienza del mismo modo que hizo Mukuro consigo a apropiarse de su pecho, solo que el no lame, sino muerde y succiona cada parte de su pecho libre, haciendo mas presión y tomándose mas tiempo en las zonas que conoce que a su amante le dan mas placer

Mukuro no pude quedarse mas quieto. Disfruta demasiado lo que Hibari le esta haciendo sentir a su cuerpo, pero debe ser el quien domine la situación, si es que quiere lograr su cometido esa noche

Si bien su cuerpo esta aprisionado por el otro, sus manos hallan una forma de liberarse del peso y sin mucho pensarlo se apropian de su espalda, buscando mas contacto, sentir su piel caliente igual que la de el y comprobar que ambos están disfrutando de aquel momento de la misma manera. Pero no se quedan allí, sin esperar mucho estas mismas comienzan a buscar con movimientos ligeros y desapercibidos, aquella zona que es su favorita. Comienzan a decender en su trayecto a través de su espalda y no tardan en posarse en su parte trasera, sobre su ropa. Desesperadas por la intensidad de las caricias que el cuerpo recibe, estas sienten la necesidad de devolver al otro cuerpo de la misma manera el placer y comienzan a acariciar, masajear, incluso peñiscar aquel suave, pero firme y formado extremo

Hibari no puede continuar al mismo ritmo sus caricias, las que esta recibiendo le están haciendo perder la concentración y su cuerpo deseoso de mas contacto no puede evitar inconscientemente de frotarse contra las expertas manos que lo acarician

-Ah!- suelta un gemido largo y alto solo para Mukuro

Mukuro solo sonríe. Estando debajo de Hibari puede apreciar su figura sobre el a la perfección, su ojos cerrados, su rostro sudoroso disfrutando ciegamente del placer que recibe, casi todo de el, salvo la mención de su nombre de sus labios

-No quiero esperar mas- piensa- Y se que tu tampoco

Aun estando debajo de el, sus manos se adentran por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior para tocar su piel directamente. Ante tal contacto a Hibari no le queda otra opción mas que gemir, esta necesitado, ansioso, su cuerpo no quiere esperar más, y su miembro sobre todo su cuerpo desea liberarse

Mukuro no lo hace rogar como acostumbra. Esta disfrutando después de mucho tiempo expresiones en el rostro de Hibari que había dejado de apreciar por siempre estar sobre el. Sin delicadeza ni mucha paciencia mas, mientras acaricia con una mano todo su extremo, la otra se dedica a despojarlo de su pantalón y ropa interior de una sola vez. Sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a la colaboración del otro, lo deja finalmente desnudo y observa su cuerpo como solo el sabe hacerlo

-Perfecto…- es lo único que logra escuchar que murmura

El cuerpo de Hibari siempre lo ha sido. Suave, claro, blanco, una contextura perfecta entre un cuerpo fornido pero delgado, de espalda ancha y piernas largas. Por no hablar de su miembro, que se presenta en toda esplendor lleno de vida, erecto y con pequeñas gotas de pre semen ya cubriéndolo

-Desesperado- es lo único que escucha de los labios contrarios mientras alza su rostro para encontrarse frente al otro

Ambas miradas vuelven a encontrarse, mirándose a la otra intensamente. No hacen falta palabras, ninguno de los dos quiere esperar más, pero en la mente de cada uno la idea de escuchar el nombre del contrario persiste

Si bien ahora Hibari esta completamente sobre Mukuro desnudo y el otro sigue con ropa, con una paciencia y autocontrol que solo el posee, decide hacerlo sufrir un poco mas. Su lengua retoma su trabajo, así como sus manos, y a paso más acelerado pero no muy rápido, entre mordidas, lamidas y succiones marca desde su cuello hasta el borde de su pantalón. Se dedica a mirarlo desde esa distancia. Los ojos de Mukuro le exigen que continúe, Hibari no pude evitar sonreír, nunca se va a cansar de aquellos momentos cortos pero apasionantes que disfruta teniendo a Mukuro debajo de el

Con su boca en la abertura de su pantalón y sus manos en su cierre, comienza a abrirlo lentamente, acariciando apropósito su miembro, rozándolo suavemente, sin dejar de sentir la mirada ansiosa de Mukuro sobre el, transmitiéndole el mensaje de que se apure, que no lo haga esperar, que sabe muy bien, que el tampoco soportara mucho si sigue jugando con su cuerpo

Sin embargo, una vez que su pantalón esta abierto, no siente como esperaba a Hibari preparar su miembro, en lugar de ello a través de su ropa interior comienza a sentir una humedad llegar a el a través de ella acompañada por succiones dirigidas a el

-Joder Hibari!!- suelta en voz alta comenzando a jadear. Aquella experiencia es nueva, Hibari sin previo aviso se ha apropiado de su miembro, pero a través de su ropa interior también

-Ah!- gime el otro con el miembro y la ropa dentro de su boca, enviando frustrantes pero a la vez placenteras sensaciones al cuerpo de Mukuro-Ah!

No sabe que le ocurre entonces. El placer que siente es tan diferente al que acostumbra. Con Hibari solo había tenido dos clases de experiencias, la directa succión o la completa masturbación, no sabe como llamar a lo que esta haciendo ahora. Siente que esta siendo preparado, pero la humedad que pasa por la ropa se expande a través de esta a mas que solo su miembro, y junto a sus alrededores siente mas placentera así como directa sus succiones

-Detente!- trata de separarse de el, pero su cuerpo no responde. A parte de querer físicamente que continúe, Hibari se ha encargado de imposibilitar cualquier movimiento, sujetando repentinamente a Mukuro de sus caderas

Inconscientemente, las manos de Mukuro pasan a tomar el cabello de su amante para marcar un ritmo si bien lento pero placentero

La mirada que sigue dedicándole Hibari se lo dice entonces, al cruzarse ambas en aquel momento sabe finalmente lo que quiere, su nombre en momentos como ese, de sus labios oírlo…. aquella succión le esta haciendo perder la razón

Quiere corrersee, esta a punto de hacerlo, las manos de Hibari han comenzado a acompañar sus succiones y se están encargando de deshacerse poco a poco de sus interiores, masturbándolo de igual lento ritmo pero firmemente. No va a permitirlo, ninguno de los dos. Antes de que su clímax llegue a su miembro, detiene el movimiento de sus manos y presiona la punta de su miembro evitando que se corra

Frustración y enojo son inevitables, pero al mismo tiempo, aquella acción, agradecida por parte de Mukuro. El solo se corre en un sitio, en el cuerpo y ser llamado Hibari. Y mientras el mencionado aprecia el trabajo que ha realizado, mirando a su amate respirar agitadamente, a su cuerpo tratar de relajarse del casi clímax que alcanza, se distrae lo suficiente para permitir de nuevo un cambio de posiciones

-Eres un salvaje- escucha la voz de Mukuro cerca de su oído, mientras siente como con una mano su cabeza es jalada de su pelo y la otra lo sujeta de la cintura- No pienses en volver a jugar así- lo amenaza, y con su lengua comienza a lamer y succionar el lóbulo de su oreja. Si bien ha disfrutado el momento, también durante el se ha sentido humillado y en cierta forma débil, sensaciones que no se permite frente a nadie. Incluso frente a Hibari

-Tu cuerpo sabe responderte- contesta el otro seria pero a la vez agitadamente- Y ambos sabemos a la perfección donde quiere llenar tu…AHHH!

Un gemido largo, seguido por continuos jadeos no tardan en salir de su boca. Mukuro ha decidido vengarse, y que mejor manera de prepararlo sin previo aviso. De frente a metido un dedo en su siempre estrecha entrada, debido al pre semen que ya corría por el miembro de Hibari a logrado lubricarlo rápidamente y sin previo aviso introducirlo

-Quien es el salvaje ahora!- se queja entre respiraciones agitadas, mientras Mukuro distrae sus sensaciones de dolor en su entrada, lamiendo y depositando besos en una de sus manos de las que se ha apropiado

Hibari no lo entiende, siempre que es preparado, Mukuro y su extraña fascinación con sus manos lo distraen del dolor, extrañamente

-Solo tu Hibari- cambia completamente de tema, mientras se dedica a acariciar el cuerpo contrario, sabiendo que es la mejor manera de distraerlo y no verlo sufrir. A pesar de seguir en cierta forma amargo y frustrado por como ha permitido que Hibari juegue con su cuerpo no puede evitar quererlo, no al menos desde que ya esta preparando su ser. Lame, succiona, muerde y besa cada rincón que encuentra, pero siempre regresa a sus manos, la parte que mas le gusta, su fetiche

Hibari solo se dedica a gemir, su cuerpo siempre ha sido de los que tardan en acostumbrarse a la invasión de otro ser, siendo esta característica, además de un cuerpo sensible al tacto, una de las favoritas de Mukuro. Siempre en un principio siente un dolor profundo y atroz, pero una vez que se acostumbra, no duda en exigir más

Aquel momento no se hace esperar. Mukuro introduce otro dedo y comienza a estrechar mas su entrada moviéndolos en forma circular, abriéndolos y cerrándolos mientras trata de abrirse mas paso a su ser. El tercero no tarda en invadir el cuerpo de su amante y Hibari a la vez no tarda en comenzar a sentir placer una vez que los tres juntos logran tocar aquel lugar que le hace perder la razón

Y es justo de ese momento del que Mukuro se aprovecha. Ya que Hibari esta tan concentrado en sentir mas adentro de su ser aquellos dedos, que lo hacen perder el sentido, comienza a confesarle en voz baja, para satisfacción propia mas que nada, lo que quiere, lo que siente, lo que desea de el

-Así como tu cuerpo me quiere, quiero que tu me quieras- habla entrecortadamente ya que si bien ahora prepara la entrada del otro, sigue sin dejar de trabajar en su cuerpo, ahora su boca, dedicándose a aumentar el placer de Hibari, vuelve a apropiarse de uno de sus pezones- Hibari…- lo llama una vez que siente que su cuerpo esta mas que bien preparado, y dirige su rostro hasta quedar frente al otro

Hibari aun medio ciego debido al placer, llega a escuchar su llamado y pronto siente que los dedos de Mukuro salen de su ser, y hace notar su incomodidad a través de un leve gemido de rechazo

-Hibari…- vuelve a escuchar que es llamado y abre bien sus ojos para hallarse con su rostro frente al de Mukuro

Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse, esta vez transmitiéndose el mensaje que saben que por labios no van a salir. Expresan finalmente lo que siempre han sentido por el otro al lograr leer los ojos contrarios. Ambos están listos para admitir que lo suyo no puede seguir siendo mas un juego, pero falta que lo expresen, que den el único pasó restante, para que su unión sea mas que completa a partir de esa noche

Mukuro sonríe, una sonrisa que solo el sabe dedicarle a Hibari, de cariño, de amor. Con delicadeza y cuidado toma una de las manos de Hibari que ahora esta posada en su rostro, acariciándola, besándola y posteriormente separándola de si para entrelazarla con la suya. Su amante, los siente, no solo en su mirada, sino también con su ser. Pero todo queda marcado con un gesto, con un inicio, con una comunicación única entre ellos

"Di mi nombre" es el mensaje que trasmite no solo la unión de manos sino la mirada que ambos se dedican, así como las sensaciones de sus cuerpos

-Mukuro…- suelta finalmente Hibari su nombre con todo el aire que le queda en los pulmones pues enseguida siente su entrada ser invadida de nuevo

Al mismo tiempo que ha dicho su nombre su mano ha sido bien aprisionada por la otra, y a pesar del dolor que siente su cuerpo, su entrada ha recibido mas que gustosa la invasión completa del miembro en su ser

-Joder!- ahora suelta Hibari mientras su cuerpo se retarse instintivamente ante la profunda invasión

Mukuro no deja que las palabras de su amante lo afecten. Incluso ahora para acallar mas quejas y gemidos de dolor ha irrumpido en su boca con la suya

Sin embargo, aquella sensación, aquella posición, aquella unión para ambos es más que gloriosa. Si bien en Hibari la invasión es dolorosa, mucho más que la anterior de los dedos, no puede evitar sentirse a gusto, sabiendo que pronto aquella sensación pasara y lo cegara de nuevo el placer. Ambos se sienten completos, en cierta forma diferente a todas las veces anteriores pues finalmente han sido sinceros entre si. Y aquella felicidad que interiormente esta mas que presente, se manifiesta exteriormente a través de un ritmo lento y tranquilo en un principio. Mukuro no quiere, ni pretende lastimar el cuerpo que tan bien lo recibe, las paredes que tan bien aprisionan su miembro, el ser que sabe que lo quiere de más de una forma física

No obstante, a medida que el ritmo se establece, las envestidas por parte de Mukuro se comienzan a centran en un solo camino. Uno que por tantas experiencias anteriores sabe que es el que lo llevara a darle a Hibari el placer que se merece, y a el la satisfacción de saber que es el único capaz de hacerlo sentir así. Se toma su tiempo, sigue acallando los gemidos de dolor de Hibari con sus labios en su boca, pero apenas su miembro localiza su próstata, deja ir tanto su boca de sus labios para oírlo de nuevo

-Mukuro…- suelta una segunda vez su nombre mientras con su mano libre se vuelve a sujetar del otro hombro y hacer presión en el en busca de liberar la tensión que su cuerpo igual sufre- Mukuro…- esta vez lo llama mas alto, al ser también la tercera vez que el toca su destino

Ya no sigue contando cuantas veces mas dice su nombre. Simplemente se dedica a llamarlo cada vez que siente que el fondo de su ser es envestido y el placer lo ciega así como a su uso de razón. Su miembro no tarda en erguirse mas si es posible, esta al limite y puede sentir como dentro de su cuerpo el otro también, pues sus paredes internas comienzan a aprisionarlo mas con cada envestida que da

Con una mano sujeta firmemente su cadera y con la otra sigue unida a la mano de Hibari. No puede controlar mas el ritmo de sus envestidas, lo bien que lo recibe el cuerpo contrario, esta logrando que pierda el control sobre su cuerpo. Se deja llevar por su búsqueda de mas placer, que olvida por instantes que tan bien se encuentra la su amante debajo de el

Hibari no se queja, ya de por si esta acostumbrado a la perdida de control del cuerpo de Mukuro sobre el. Ya ni siquiera le interesan las consecuencias que puede sufrir su cuerpo. Se ha vuelto adicto al cuerpo contrario lo admite, lo necesita y lo quiere. Pero otra parte de el se siente frustrado consigo mismo. Mukuro con todo su esfuerzo a logrado hacer que dijera su nombre, pero el a pesar de sus intentos ha sido incapaz de escuchar el suyo del el

Las embestidas que ambos cuerpos comparten cada vez se vuelven más rápidas, intensas y salvajes. Aun así sigue habiendo un contraste perfecto entre ambos, así como los domina la lujuria y la pasión del momento también los llena la importancia y el cariño que saben que sienten hacia el otro

Mukuro se encuentra a su límite y se lo hace saber a Hibari tomando su miembro en una mano y masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que sus ahora salvajes embestidas. A cambio, Hibari comienza a embestir su cuerpo contra el miembro de Mukuro a su mismo ritmo

Una mirada, basto solo una mirada para que llegara el clímax de ambos. En sus últimos momentos de autocontrol Hibari ha logrado dirigirle una mirada directa, cargada de su único deseo y anhelo. Mukuro la ha recibido a tiempo y antes de llegar a llenarlo, ha cumplido con su pedido

-Kyoya!- grito, pues no le basto con decirlo, y se vino inmediatamente en el

Hibari no lo ha soportado. En sus oídos retumba su nombre, en su cuerpo siente la repentina esencia del otro hombre y en su ser, en su corazón lo admite, se siente diferente, se siente feliz y querido. Se deja llevar entonces por todas las emociones y sensaciones de su cuerpo y sin perder mas tiempo libera todo su ser manchando su cuerpo y mano de Mukuro

"No es necesario aquellas palabras entre nosotros… nos basta con aceptar que esto no es mas un juego. Nos basta con contemplarnos la mirada, y con aceptar que entre nosotros hay algo mas que sexo, hay algo mas que satisfacción, hay…"

Ha terminado todo, el momento, el descontrol, los impulsos, el sexo, etc. Ambos hombres se encuentran exhaustos, Hibari todavía desnudo pero al menos ya sin el miembro de Mukuro dentro, se ha sentado apoyado en el árbol en el que inicio todo, y esta esperando que Mukuro recoja sus prendas ya que el ya no tiene la energía suficiente ni las ganas de moverse

-Hibari…- lo distrae de su tranquilidad el ilusionista mientras se sienta a su lado y le pasa sus ropas

-Que tienes en mente?- pregunta mientras lentamente comienza a vestirse- No es necesario que me digas mas…- mientras se esta poniendo su polo aun sentado siente una ligera presión en sus labios. Mukuro lo ha sorprendido con un beso sorpresa

-Te gusta- comenta al separarse de el a pesar de saber que lo ignora y continua vistiéndose. El también se trata de arreglar el pantalón, ya que su polo quedo hecho trizas

Ambos terminan de vestirse y se quedan callados todavía por un buen rato, contemplando el paisaje, el parque que los rodea, y el cielo, donde hay luna nueva

-Me basta…- ahora rompe el silencio Hibari

Mukuro voltea a mirarlo pero no dice nada

-Me basta con que digas mi nombre- y suspira

No sabe que sentir entonces, capaz alegría, pero no se atreve a demostrarlo de manera afectuosa, capaz ganas de hacer burla a dicho comentario, pero eso arruinaría el momento y capaz lo mejor que pueda hacer en ese momento sea responderle, cumpliendo su condición

-Kyoya…- lo llama esta vez de forma lenta y a la vez tranquila. Sin expresar mucho afecto, pero si considerándolo importante-Kyo…- no es capaz de repetir su nombre ya que sobre su rostro recibe un tonfaso de su compañero

-Solo cuando la situación lo amerite- da como explicación y retira su tonfa de la cara del otro

-Kufufufufu- no puede evitar reír de dicha manera ante tal explicación, mientras se soba la cara con una mano. Si ha entendido bien ha Hibari entonces lo que le esta pidiendo es que cada vez que lo posea lo llame por su nombre, solo en esas ocasiones- Entonces yo puedo pedirte algo ahora?- pregunta dirigiéndole de nuevo la mirada para comprobar si es capaz de aun fuera de la situación comunicarse con el

Ambos vuelven a mirarse, no por mucho tiempo sin embargo. Hibari corta su intercambio de miradas y se voltea de frente haciendo que Mukuro lo vea de perfil en espera de una respuesta

-Cabeza de piña- comienza- ilusionista- continua- exhibicionista, pervertido de mente retorcida…- toma aire de nuevo y se demora un poco en continuar- Mukuro- suelta de su boca su nombre de nuevo y voltea a mirarlo de nuevo de manera intensa trasmitiendo con ella lo que significa para el llamarlo

"Eres importante en mi vida"

END

* * *

No olviden de dejar reviews!! Aunque sean anonimos. Me siento siempre mas motivada a hacer fanfics gracias a ellos y sobre todo mas creativa. No se olviden por favor!!!

Estoy trabajando en mi segundo fanfic TYL 6918. Este va a ser mas largo y podria decirse romantico XD Va a tener historia completa y va a haber muchas experiencias antes, durante y despues de los lemon. Si planeo que sea mas de uno si la imaginacion me alcanza. La historia va ya por la mitad, pero sigo aceptando sugerencias e ideas en mensajes privados. Ojala lo esperen con ansias!!

Gracias a todos!!


End file.
